


Warmth

by atinydino



Category: Bakemono no Ko | The Boy and The Beast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atinydino/pseuds/atinydino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The days after Ren/Kyuuta left the beast realm and trying to find himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This movie hit me really hard and I've been listening to the soundtrack nonstop since I saw it 2 months ago. I had to write how I felt Kyuuta was like after the movie. 
> 
> I recommend listening to Gift from the movie's soundtrack.

There are days, as there always will be, that he misses him. With such a passion that the sword in his heart aches and it feels like its stabbing him. 

He looks around and sees things that are still new to him. Everything is now. Sometimes it feels like everything that happened to him was only the dream of a child who wished to run away. But then he hears that booming laugh. That loud, annoying yet gentle-hearted laugh and he remembers. He always will but sometimes it's hard.

He misses the small house that always seemed to be dirty no matter how many times he cleaned it. The sound of gruff grunts outside accompanied by the swoosh of a sword through the air. He misses the smell in the air, how everything was so simple and just content to be.

Not like here. Here everything has to be bigger and better. Nothing can ever stay still. He hates it most days. Wants to go back to the chickens, and the table that seemed too small to fit all four of them but always managed. 

He rubs his chest absent-mindedly whenever he's nervous or unsure. As if he's asking for reassurance from the sword in his heart. He always hopes, prays almost, to hear that voice again but it never comes. The sword quiet now. So he keeps going. He lives but only on the edge of everything. Never immersing himself in anything too much. Never wanting to cling so hard to something again only to lose it. 

Sometimes he thinks about going back. To the world he knows. The place he's most comfortable. Rather than stay in this seemingly too small apartment with buildings crowding around everywhere he goes. But he worries. He wonders if maybe he wouldn't remember the way back. That he would never be able to return even if he wanted to. And that is enough to make him never try. 

There are days when he'll look up to the sky and the sun will shine in his eye and he'll smile, remembering the warmth of the small bustling city. The warmth of being loved by someone who knew nothing about him but still wormed his way into his heart. And it's then that he decides.

He slowly makes his way across the Shibuya crosswalk, the path almost haunting him as he walks it. Dodging people and cars he makes it to the small opening between the buildings. He stands there for what feels like hours and he's not even sure if it wasn't hours. He tries to remember the way but he can't quite grasp it. He knows the feeling of following it but not what it is. He takes a step forward and falters. If he doesn't do this now, he knows he never will.

He takes another step, and another, and another till he's in the maze. He sees the flowers on the chairs and thinks that maybe he's going the right way. He hopes. He prays to the sword in his heart that he is. Still no answer. Only the burn of old warmth. He turns a few more corners, sees more flowers and his heart starts to hurt. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he can't get back, it's been too long. He can feel the tears prick at his eyes and he sniffs them back. 

One more corner and he sees it. The light in the dark. He hears it too. A laugh and a name. A name he hasn't heard in so long he aches to hear it again. He grips his shirt around his heart as a smile starts to spread across his face. He steps out from the darkened maze and is immediately greeted by the sun and smell of home. The tears he held in now fall from his eyes as he lets the feeling of love and happiness soak into his skin and once again light up the Sword in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it's very loose prose rather than an actual story but that's how I write when I'm filled with emotion.  
> First post to ao3. Probably only post to ao3.
> 
> Hope you liked it.


End file.
